Besos
by xGeychou
Summary: Yuri nunca admitirá que una de las cosas que mas ama de Yuuri; son todos sus besos. Aunque algunas le dejaran marcas. [FLUFF, ONESHOT] (YuuYu)
1. Besos

**Notas del Fanfic:**

Yuri! on Ice © Mitsuro Kubo, Sayo Yamamoto y MAPPA. La imagen tampoco me pertenece, créditos a su respectivo autor.

Este fanfiction fue escrito sin fines de lucro. No sé por qué razón amo tanto esta ship, me he vuelto adicta.

.

.

.

 **I. Besos delicados**

Yuri pensaba en los besos como un gesto que puede decir más que mil palabras, un pequeño rose le hacía volar la cabeza y sentía que mientras más se sumía en ellos; más olvidaba todo por completo y solo se dedicaba a concentrar todos sus sentidos en la persona que se los daba.

A Yuuri le encantaba besar y Yuri jamás admitiría que esa era una de las cosas que más amaba del japonés, porque intercambiar el calor corporal, degustar un leve sabor a dulce y sentir el aliento quemar en los labios ajenos le fascinaba.

Cuando el pelinegro unía los labios con los suyos, empezaba siendo delicado, la mayoría de las veces cerrando sus ojos y otras veces observando las reacciones de su compañero; mientras que toda la respiración se comprimía entre sus rostros.

Y aunque duraran muy poco, se sentía como una eternidad.

Luego venían los otros besos que eran repartidos por todos lados, pero especialmente en su mentón, mejilla y nuca.

Esos solo llegaban cuando ambos dormían juntos, estaban abrazados en el sofá o uno de los dos estaba a punto de irse, aquellos besos se sentían ligeros y lo dejaban con los latidos en su pecho golpeando salvajemente acelerados; y aparte con un deseo incontenible naciendo desde su interior.

O los otros besos que le regalaba en la frente luego de mover sus cabellos rubios delicadamente a un lado, Yuri siempre cerraba los ojos en ese tipo de situaciones y Yuuri amaba ver aquel rojo pintado en sus mejillas.

Todos esos roces eran para Yuri; delicados y llenos de sentimientos.

 **II. Besos lentos**

Luego estaban este tipo de besos. En donde poco a poco iban subiendo la intensidad y los labios de los dos enamorados se atraían como imanes.

Aunque fueran lentos, definitivamente eran toques con un deje de pasión y deseo.

Como esa vez en donde Yuri buscando el calor ajeno una noche se acurruco en su pecho y lo apretó con ambas manos, elevando su rostro y buscando la boca del otro en la oscuridad.

Sentir como segundo a segundo luego de un beso suave iban incrementando las caricias y uno le daba paso al otro para que delineara con la lengua la cavidad que ya conocía, esa sensual forma en la que los sonidos húmedos de sus bocas devorándose eran lo único que escuchaban alrededor y la respiración se agitaba mientras el calor los invadía en cada poro de la piel.

Y luego de satisfacerse lo dejaban, intentando recobrar el aliento perdido después de comerse mutuamente durante más de diez minutos.

Yuuri nunca podría negar las iniciativas del rubio.

Juntos, abrazados nuevamente volvían al mundo de los sueños.

Los latidos ajenos eran como una canción de cuna que no hacía más que calmar todas sus preocupaciones.

 **II. Besos fríos**

Había veces en las que sus besos eran fríos, ¿la razón?, pues radicaba cuando uno de los dos se enojaba o peleaban por temas triviales, los roces eran totalmente unilaterales.

Discutir hacia que el orgullo saltara en el ojiverde y que todo ese sentimiento negativo fluyera como sangre dentro de sus venas y su cerebro; era un veneno aterrador, cuando los ojos ámbar de Yuuri lo querían buscar este lo ignoraba y evadía, cuando sus besos llegaban estampados contra sus labios, no correspondía.

Y por eso eran besos fríos.

Porque hacían que el corazón del otro se estrujara por el dolor, el rechazo y la culpa.

Pero no solo eran fríos por las peleas.

El rubio recuerda que en una de sus muchas citas compraron un helado cargado de mucho hielo, era uno de esos días en donde el sol era fuerte, mucho, tanto que se sentían derretir tan solo exponerse a la intemperie.

Yuuri pidió sabor chocolate, mientras Yuri pidió sabor a mora solo porque era de color violeta. (Su color favorito). Sentados bajo una sombrilla y frente al mar; sus dedos se rozaron.

El menor recuerda que no quiso apartar su extremidad de ahí y tan concentrado estaba en eso que se había olvidado por completo de su helado; el cual estaba pasando de un estado sólido a liquido instantáneamente, todo paso en cámara lenta, el mayor se agacho a devorar el contenido que se estaba derritiendo y luego le sonrió relamiéndose los labios.

Yuri ya no pudo suprimir su deseo.

Le quito los lentes con una mano y abrió la boca para besarlo.

Por dentro sentía un ligero sabor a chocolate y mucho frio.

Ese beso fue el roce más congelado que tuvo desde que empezaron a salir, cuando se separaron fue Yuri quien ahora se relamía los labios con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

— Me encanta este sabor.

Yuuri, quien no se quería quedar atrás mordió lo que quedaba del suyo y agarro con ambas manos el rostro del rubio haciendo que abriera la boca y pasándole el pedazo con la lengua.

Ambos recuerdan el horrible dolor de cabeza que les dio luego de eso.

 **III. Besos rojos**

Había veces en la que aquellos besos eran rojos, tanto que no se quitaban.

Cuando hacían el amor o les daba un ataque de pasión se dejaban marcas, Yuri mordía y rasguñaba como un gato, esa era su forma de decirle a todo el mundo que aquel cuerpo era suyo y de nadie más.

Mientras Yuuri… a Yuuri le encantaba; aparte de morder igual, dejar chupetones, los lugares más visitados por aquellos roces dolorosos eran su cuello, pecho, caderas, hombros y piernas.

Al mayor le fascinaba comenzar lento con los besos y poco a poco ejercía presión sobre el mismo lugar, como si con su boca dibujara tatuajes en la piel del menor.

Era como si Yuri fuera el marco y papel de la Mona Lisa que siempre dibujaba Yuuri sobre todo su cuerpo y su boca fuera el pincel más erótico de toda la historia medieval.

" _Tengo un artista entre mis manos."_

Bufaba Yuri mientras miraba frente al espejo todo su cuerpo desnudo lleno de puntos rojos, unos más grandes que otros y algunas nuevas sobre viejas marcas.

Como si fueran estrellas.

Yuuri amaba dibujar constelaciones sobre él.

Y eso le encantaba, aunque doliera al inicio y no le agradara que sus amigos se burlaran de ese hecho porque _"un insecto"_ lo había atacado en la noche _"chupando"_ su sangre, si claro.

Odiaba que no se quitaran en poco tiempo pero a la vez no quería que se desvanecieran.

El ruso tenía unos cuantos lunares esparcidos por su pálido cuerpo, Yuuri los había encontrado todos, tenía uno en el pie y dos gemelos del mismo tamaño en la pierna derecha, el azabache siempre, siempre repartía besos en esos lugares y una que otra vez dejaba las cadenas de sus mordidas alrededor.

Aunque ya hubieran hecho el acto carnal muchas veces; a Yuri le seguía avergonzando el hecho de sentir los labios y toques fríos sobre su piel haciéndolo estremecer y temblar.

 **IV. Besos enfermos**

Cada vez que se tocaban mutuamente Yuri sentía que se enfermaba y era algo mutuo, era como si compartir caricias los hiciera embriagar el uno del otro.

Era un amor, un amor tan intenso que con un solo toque hacia que sus cuerpos y todos sus sentidos cayeran enfermos y perdidos en el abismo oscuro de sus pupilas.

Porque aunque se besaran una o mil veces, jamás sería suficiente.

— Bésame otra vez…

El otro se dedicaba a corresponder el capricho egoísta de su acompañante.

Ya sea en casa o fuera, cuando estaban entrenando, cuando estaban en los vestidores, cuando salían, cuando iban a comer algo, cuando se bañaban juntos, cuando dormían, en todo momento siempre existía un beso.

Ambos estaban enfermos, enfermos del otro y de sus toques.

Y no querían una cura para ello.

No necesitaban un doctor.

Los dos cargarían con esa _"molestia placentera"_ toda su vida y estaban bien de esa forma.

 **V. Besos salados**

Ninguno de los dos amaba los besos salados del otro, era algo muy profundo e íntimo entre ambos.

Cuando Yuuri se hundía en la depresión y siempre que derramaba lágrimas por la impotencia era Yuri quien besaba sus mejillas y el sabor de aquellas gotas en su paladar eran saladas, no le gustaba.

No le gustaba no poder hacer nada.

Se sentía un completo inútil.

Entonces lo abrazaba y seguía repartiendo muchos de esos roces por su rostro, limpiando y borrando cualquier rastro de lágrimas. Su pecho se apretaba y seguía así hasta que el otro se calmara, porque palabras no tenía para decirlas y su personalidad tampoco se lo permitía.

Estaría en silencio, confortando a su novio hasta que todo se apaciguara.

Mientras con Yuuri era igual pero de diferente forma, cuando tenían relaciones no era un secreto que para el menor fuera casi siempre doloroso al principio y que por ese acto derrame lágrimas de dolor, aunque el rubio le decía que estaba bien y que continuara; Yuuri siempre trataba de buscar una forma de no lastimarlo y cada vez que lo veía bajo suyo con sus orbes verdes cristalizadas hacia que su corazón se atorara en su garganta.

Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que a veces dejaba que sus sentimientos fluyeran por todo su cuerpo, lamia todas aquellas gotas y todos aquellos caminos que dejaban por las mejillas ajenas.

Aquellos besos siempre tenían un sabor salado.

 **[…]**

Y podría pasarme escribiendo un libro sobre cada tipo de besos que ellos dos se daban en diferentes situaciones, pero esa es otra historia, ambos conviven con buenos y malos momentos y siempre, siempre terminan con un beso.

Porque besarse era un gesto que decía más que mil palabras y eso era lo que necesitaban el uno de otro.

.

.

.

 **Notas Finales:**

No sé si esta cosa es fluff, pero ya quería hacer una historia así, espero les haya gustado.

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Extra

.

.

.

 **Extra: Besos silenciosos**

Estos besos eran los que más le gustaban a Yuri, porque Yuuri siempre ponía una cara que estaba entre la sorpresa y la confusión.

Como cuando el nipón le hablaba de un montón de cosas y el ruso se acercaba sin que el otro se diera cuenta para plantarle un beso en los labios, uno rápido y fugaz. Después de aquello Yuuri se quedaba callado mirando como su novio se relamía los labios desviando la vista o simplemente volvía a lo que estaba haciendo antes como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¿De qué estaba hablando? —cuando ese tipo de situaciones pasaba el japonés olvidaba por completo todo lo que estaba diciendo hasta hace unos minutos, teniendo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Yuri bufo satisfecho por la tormenta que ocasionaba en el interior de la persona que amaba.

— Hablabas de cuanto amas besar mis labios. —cerro el libro que llevaba en sus manos y lo dejo en algún lugar del sofá mientras se paraba y se subía encima de las piernas de su novio.

— Estoy seguro de que no era eso de lo que hablaba. —sonrió, recibiéndolo en su regazo. — Pero no negare... —poso sus manos en las caderas ajenas. —Que si amo besar tus labios…

El rubio tomaba con ambas manos el rostro que tanto quería, palpando la piel cálida bajo sus dedos fríos e inclinándose para nuevamente, unir sus bocas, riendo mientras lo hacían torpemente y en algún punto sintiendo que los lentes del otro estorbaban.

— Deberías usar lentes de contacto. —susurro contra sus labios, procediendo a quitarle los anteojos y soltándolos por ahí.

— Solo los uso cuando estoy en la pista. —respondió.

Yuri lo miro mientras sentía la respiración agitada del otro, deposito un pequeño beso en su nariz y siguió haciéndolo hasta que el mayor busco su boca otra vez, ambos comenzando una danza conocida, explorando cada rincón hasta saciarse del otro y quedándose un buen momento haciendo lo mismo.

 **[…]**

Yuuri amaba besar a Yuri de sorpresa de igual forma que él lo hacía en algunas ocasiones, a veces cuando estaban solos, otras después de salir de algún lado o cuando le entraban unas inmensas ganas de hacerlo.

Como cuando salieron de paseo con Victor; quien estaba en medio de los dos hablando sobre cosas triviales, diciendo que le gustaba estar con sus dos alumnos favoritos y de vez en cuando parara frente a una tienda en donde ponían algo llamativo para vender.

El peli-plateado corría y se pegaba como una mosca frente a aquel objeto que había llamado su atención soltando su clásico _"amazing"_ , Yuuri aprovechaba esos instantes para jalar a Yuri; quien andaba distraído en su celular para darle un beso rápido; no sin antes confirmar que nadie los viera.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —reclamaba con la cara totalmente roja y poniendo una mano sobre su boca.

Yuuri solo le sonreía, ignorando las quejas.

— ¿Eh? —Victor se giró para ver que sucedía. — ¿Me perdí de algo?

Ninguno respondió y solo siguieron su camino, en algún punto Victor se adelantó unos pasos y los otros se quedaron atrás, dirigiéndose miradas cómplices a cada rato, el ruso mayor los veía de reojo de vez en cuando.

Esos dos se traían algo.

Fingió distraerse en otra tienda y en eso fue el ojiverde quien jalo por la gabardina a Yuuri para besarlo y este solo se quedaba con la boca abierta, acomodándose los anteojos que se quedaron descolocados por la brusquedad del acto.

— ¿Acaban de besarse? —pregunto Victor dándose la vuelta simulando enojo y cruzando sus brazos.

— ¿No? —Ese fue Yuuri, claramente avergonzado por ser pillado en pleno acto.

— Solo sigue caminando, viejo.

Victor de mala gana siguió su camino, esos dos no sabían lo que era el respeto a sus mayores, suspiro, bueno eran jóvenes aun, tenían todo el derecho de hacer lo que les dictaban sus hormonas, especialmente las de Yuri, sabía que el pelinegro se encontraba en una relación muy complicada al salir con ese demonio.

 **[…]**

O aquellas veces en las que Yuri se quedaba dormido en la sala luego de ver algunas películas y Yuuri bajaba para cargarlo a su alcoba mientras lo veía fruncir el ceño, depositando un beso en su frente y observando detenidamente como su novio se acurrucaba en su pecho.

Yuuri siempre se quedaba con el corazón en la boca tras esos actos.

Yuri clasifica besos silenciosos a aquellos que ambos se daban en la oscuridad de la noche o cuando no había nada más que hacer que besarse sin pedir permiso antes o siquiera decir algo.

Y otras más en donde el ruso dormía hasta altas horas de la mañana un fin de semana y el nipón entraba a la habitación que compartían para darle un beso en la frente mientras acariciaba la mejilla ajena con una mano y el menor con los ojos cerrados buscaba sus labios.

— Buenos días. —susurraba sonriendo.

— Hola… —murmuraba Yuri con una voz cansada, medio adormilado y sin querer despertar, envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello del nipón, arrastrándolo nuevamente a la cama solo para besarlo otra vez.

.

.

.

 **Notas Finales:**

Mientras escribía esto, imagine a Victor caminando con ellos mientras los otros se daban besos mientras estaba distraído -risas- espero les haya gustado este extra.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
